Forum:2018-11-02 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Veni, vidi, wiki (I came, I saw, I edited). ---- Okay, I confess I'm not 100% sure that it's Rakethorn who turned the lights out and left the book. But I'm disappointed that Tarvek, a trained Smoke Knight, didn't instantly leap to the door and catch whoever it was. Anyway, what's in the book? Tobber's notes? Or Bunstable's? Or yet another distraction? I guess it can't be Tobber's; it would be bad storytelling for the erased boards to become irrelevant before Agatha even finds out it happened. The most interesting thing would be if it's (some of) the Other's notes! Bkharvey (talk) 04:19, November 2, 2018 (UTC) : It seems a distraction, which doesn't mean Agatha won't find the information useful. I would expect that Tarvek doesn't know the sounds of the lab well enough to realize it was just the light switch and not a larger lab problem. Even if he did realize it was the switch, protecting Agatha by staying close would usually be a better approach then running toward where someone used to be. Argadi (talk) 09:06, November 2, 2018 (UTC) I'm trying to figure out the reference for Marlowe and the best butter. The latter of course comes from Alice in Wonderland, at the Mad Hatter's Tea Party, at which the Hatter complains that the March Hare broke the Hatter's watch by putting butter in it, and the Hare replies, "It was the best butter." As for Marlowe, he is probably best known today for the fact that some people think he wrote Shakespeare's plays. (This theory is generally rejected by scholars, although he certainly influenced Shakespeare.) His line "Whoever loved, that loved not at first sight?" is quoted by Shakespeare. But I can't find anything about butter in his works. Bkharvey (talk) 04:50, November 2, 2018 (UTC) :Again, you're overthinking this. Mustard has nothing to with making a good condenser and butter has nothing to do with Christopher Marlowe. It's just the Foglios being silly. They do try to have fun while they tell this story. --Fred1740 (talk) 17:09, November 3, 2018 (UTC) :: I admit, I did try to look up the conductivity of mustard, but Wikipedia failed me. :-) But in my defense, they do sometimes indulge in puns, so it seemed possible that there was some strange connection between Marlowe and best butter (or mustard, I suppose) that I didn't know about. You know, like, some other guy named Marlowe was the drummer in an obscure garage band and got fired just before they became infinitely famous. Bkharvey (talk) 05:46, November 4, 2018 (UTC) Tonight's quibble: Rakethorn already had the sandwich waiting in the lab when Agatha arrived, before she was far enough gone into Madness Place to have used it as lab materials rather than as food. Bkharvey (talk) 05:16, November 2, 2018 (UTC) For those keeping count this is at least the third mention of mustard in the comic. There's Mount Horeb, , and today. Anyone remember any others? Argadi (talk) 09:22, November 2, 2018 (UTC) : Bkharvey (talk) 11:09, November 2, 2018 (UTC) :: And on the same page as a Snails reference. OK, Mustard here we come. Argadi (talk) 11:30, November 2, 2018 (UTC) :: :: There was mustard plaster when doc bear was thing about eating Dimo. :Don't forget Cheese --Fred1740 (talk) 10:54, November 3, 2018 (UTC)